Without him
by Unicorn Senju
Summary: Él estaba muerto, había caído justo a su lado ante Tobirama Senju y Madara simplemente no podía vivir con ello. Lo necesitaba de vuelta. [Bucle temporal]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Notas de autor:** No debería estar por aquí, tengo «Incorrecto» e «Hipócrita» en progreso, se que es irresponsable publicar una tercera historia, sin embargo vi el tráiler de _Happy Death Day_ , y no resistí escribir mi propio _Time loop :u_. Soy súper consistente con las dos otras historias, les daré prioridad porque respeto a los lectores mucho.

.

.

.

Prólogo

Él estaba muerto.

Izuna Uchiha dió su último respiro justo en mitad del campo de batalla donde se dió un sangriento enfrentamiento entre el clan Senju y Uchiha, rodeado de cadáveres inertes, ahogándose en su propia sangre y saliva, apenas con energías suficientes para mirar en silencio a su hermano, Madara Uchiha, a la espera de su final. Qué estaba su lado a unos metros tirado sobre el suelo frío con el barro en el cabello y la sangre salpicada en su ropa desgarrada mientras él moría lentamente y a cada segundo se le escapaba la vida como si se desmoronara en el viento cual polvo.

 _«Toma mis ojos...»_ había murmurado en un tono tan bajo que casi no lo escuchó, Madara parpadeó atónito ante esa petición que casi sonaba en un súplica agónica que su hermano le hacía en su lecho de muerte. Sus ojos dejaron ver su tristeza y rabia contenida por tener que esperar a que su ser más amado lo abandonara en ese mundo cruel regido por el odio.

« _Por favor..._ »

Madara sólo podía sentir una inmensa impotencia ante la situación, las heridas de Izuna eran tan graves que no podían hacer absolutamente nada para salvar su vida, todo gracias a las mortales y precisas habilidades con la espada de Tobirama Senju.

Madara giró su vista hacía donde estaba el cuerpo de Izuna y comprobó que estaba muerto, la sangre empapaba toda su ropa, además, ya no se movía. Lanzó un largo suspiro lleno de resignación, el aire que ingreso en sus pulmones cargado de polvo y suciedad le ardió, su pecho subía de arriba a abajo buscando oxígeno pero él solo quería morir de una vez.

Estaba sólo en el mundo.

Izuna Uchiha murió un hermoso da soleado con cielo despejado que para todos en el mundo ninja, fue el día en que comenzaron mejores cosas y condiciones de vida. Para Madara Uchiha fue el peor día de su miserable vida, el verse completamente abandonado en un lugar cruel rodeado de personas que deseaban matarle. No parecía un líder de clan ahí tirado, era tan pequeño e insignificante, al igual que su hermano. Solo era otro cadáver más en un montón de ellos tirados en el campo, los vivos pasaban entre ellos como si fueran obstáculos sin mirarlos siquiera ni recordar que en vida había sido personas. Ellos ya no importaban en ese mundo de sangre y muerte, no tenía voz ni identidad. Para el mundo ninja y el clan Uchiha, Izuna solo era otra pérdida menor entre miles.

Y para Madara, era perderlo todo.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** Este es el prólogo :)


	2. Morir

**Disclaimer applied.**

.

.

.

Capítulo Uno: Morir.

Morir de vejez en un lugar conocido, cómodo y solitario se sentía muy diferente a perecer en mitad de un campo de batalla, sobre el suelo. Cuando Madara murió por _segunda_ vez, había sido muy distinto; tan agotado que ni se podía mover, el polvo entrándole en los pulmones y la humillante derrota quemando cada parte de su ser. Durante su vida, había visto muchas cosas y tiempo transcurrir ajeno a él, oyó el rumor que se formó con el cúmulo de murmullos susurrantes que viajaba de aldea en aldea; que Hashirama Senju había muerto. Quedándo el _insufrible_ de Tobirama en el puesto, como el segundo Hokage de esa aldea que tanto él como Hashirama habían forjado a partir de un sueño que nunca creyó ver consolidado.

Y en el que Tobirama había sido el principal obstáculo para concretar.

Envenenando la mente de Hashirama y alentando el fuego de odio que la gente tenía hacía Madara, una serpiente astuta, que con sus intrigas había conseguido ascender al poder y desprestigiar al clan Uchiha, poniendo al pueblo en su contra al colocarlos en una posición que los haría ser aborrecidos con el tiempo; La policía militar de Konoha. Pero esa no era la razón por la cuál Madara Uchiha odiaba a Tobirama Senju, no era un secreto que había asesinado a su hermano ya muchos años atrás... cuando era joven y Hashirama aún vivía. Incluso, esa vez, había tratado de convencer a su mejor amigo que lo matara ahí mismo, estando completamente indefenso. Él era la voz prejuiciosa de el clan Senju, la voz de Butsuma Senju, envenenando a las futuras generaciones en contra de todo un clan.

Su clan.

Tobirama Senju había sigo un obstáculo en su vida. Hashirama supuso una bendición en su existencia, un ser que llegó a darle un poco de esperanza respecto al futuro y le hizo creer posible la paz, con sus grandes planes y su brillante sonrisa cálida le dió una pizca de comfort que le permitió vivir en una de las peores épocas del mundo ninja. El cambio, Tobirama Senju encarnaba todo lo negativo que alguna vez tuvo que enfrentar; prejuicios, un odio injustificado y deseos vengativos heredados hacia personas que no le habían hecho nada y no conocía.

Y le era muy sencillo señalarlo como el culpable de muchas de las peores situaciones que se presentaron en su vida, como la muerte de Izuna, su adorado hermano menor. Lo único que lamentaba de la temprana muerte de Tobirama Senju era el no poder estar ahí para verlo ahogarse y agonizar lentamente en un intenso sufrimiento tendido sobre el fango, observar su mirada clamando por la paz de la muerte con apenas fuerzas suficientes para respirar y mantenerse consciente.

Pero no había sido posible.

.

.

.

—... _Madara...—_ Dijo una voz grave en tono susurrante. Madara abrió lo ojos y se encontró en un vacío blanco, giró la cabeza en busca de algún indicio de la existencia de personas u objetos pero solo en vio a sí mismo en la nada.

No estaba seguro si yacía de pie en ese espacio o si flotaba en él. Sus ojos ónix fueron hacía sus manos y pies, percatándose que las heridas se habían marchado, no se podía apreciar ni un solo rastro de rasguño o cicatriz. Como si jamás hubieran existido, la confusión más pura lo absorbió y lo hizo dormir un poco más.

Cerró los ojos y vió a su hermano, Izuna, morir desangrado a causa de la afilada espada ensangrentada de Tobirama, ahogándose en su sangre mientras luchaba por mantenerse consciente, diciéndole cuánto lo amaba a manera de despedida y muriendo en sus brazos temblorosos. Luego vió a Hashirama morir, aún cuando no estuvo ahí, su mente iba veloz reconstruyendo la escena de cómo es que puso ser semejante hecho, esperando que no hubiera sido un acontecimiento doloroso. Durante ese tiempo en que su mente divagaba, ni siquiera se planteó la posibilidad de que Tobirama lo hubiera hecho para quedarse con el puesto de Hokage, pues a pesar de lo horrible que fue con Madara y todo lo relacionado al clan Uchiha, debía admitir que tenía afecto yacía ese impulsivo Senju que alguna vez fué su mejor amigo.

—... _Madara—_ Volvió a llamar la voz desconocida y casi entró en pánico, pues no sabía a donde observar. No sabía si estaba en un habitación, o en un lugar abierto o uno muy pequeño. Sentía una enorme inseguridad surgir en su mente, no podía sentir su cuerpo más pero tampoco estaba paralizado. Se veía a sí mismo, mover sus manos pero... no sentía nada como si estás no le pertenecieran.

Entonces, los engranes de su mente comenzaron a unir las piezas a toda velocidad de aquel misterio y con cada pequeño fragmento que aún permanecía en su cabeza, pudo finalmente descifrar que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Estaba muerto.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** D: Lamento tanto mi irresponsabilidad como ficker por demorar tanto, trataré de subir actualización de otras historias como _regalo navideño_ ;).

Dedicado a Lybra por comentar varias de mis historias :).

« **Viernes 22 de Diciembre del 2017** »


	3. Nada

**Disclaimer applied.**

.

.

.

Capítulo dos: Nada.

Algo más aterrador que la incertidumbre que causaba estar inmerso en una penetrante oscuridad, era la inseguridad que se formaba alrededor de estar sólo en mitad de un sitio plenamente iluminado. Madara Uchiha estaba más que seguro que habría preferido estar en un cubículo minúsculo entre cuatro paredes heladas, al menos habría ahí, tendría alguna noción de que estaba pasando y tendría una esquina donde refugiarse se un peligro latente que parecía no presentarse.

Aún.

En cambio, ese vacío misterioso de color blanco, era un espacio tan incierto y al mismo tiempo, le causaba una sensación de ansiedad el no saber a donde mirar.

—Madara—Clamó la voz con firmeza, y en ese punto no sabía sí realmente era una voz ajena o era su mente sucumbiendo ante la situación. Su cabeza giró en busca del origen de ésta, sus ojos oscuros se movían de un lado al otro al acecho de un sólo indicio de la presencia de alguien más.

—¿Quién dijo eso? —Se atrevió a preguntar, siguiendo en su tarea de averiguar a quién pertenecía esa voz desconocida en medio del vacío. No entendía nada, él no oír ningún ruido por más tenue en ese sitio le hacia dudar como jamás en su existencia, se preguntaba a sí mismo si aún tenía audición o la hizo era un producto de su imaginación. Intentó removerse de dónde fuera que yacía, pero no sentia absolutamente nada; ni dolor, ni frío, hambre o algo que le diera una señal de parte de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, lo veía. Veía como se movía según sus deseos, tocó su propia mano, siguiendo de cerca sus acciones pero no lo sintió. Sentía miedo. Pero no era como cuando estaba vivo, ya no se trataba de una sensación desagradable que se acumulaba en su pecho y indicaba huir, activando cada sentido que poseía. Era más como un pensamiento o memoria, podía recordar como era experimentarlo pero no lo vivía con la misma intensidad.

Era una emoción fanstasma.

Pestañeó, casi aturdido por semejante revelación propia y sus cejas negras se curvaron comprendiéndolo todo. Esos impulsos que sentía no eran reales, no guardaban similitud con lo que el vida se catalogando como _emociones y sentimientos._

—Ya lo has asimilado—Le felicitó la voz en un tono que casi sonó alegre, pero más bien se notó complacido. Como si Madara hubiera hecho algo que, quién fuera que estuviera ahí mirándolo, hubiese esperado que pasara.

Madara ni siquiera intentó ver de dónde venía o si se trataba de alguien escondido en algún lugar. Había llegado a la conclusión de que no tenía caso, pues _eso_ no quería ser visto por él. De lo contrario, tal vez se habría manifestado desde un principio para ahorrar todo ese misticismo que formó al esconder su identidad.

—Estoy muerto, ¿No es así?—Habló Madara, con voz neutral mirando al frente. Simulando haber perdido el interés en saber _quién_ o _qué_ lo había puesto en mitad del vacío con un propósito que escapaba de au conocimiento. Sea lo que sea, debía haber estado observando sus intentos desesperados de descubrirlo, por lo que pensó que lo mejor era _seguirle el juego_. Y entonces, tal vez, _eso_ se lo diría sin que tuviera que esforzarse demasiado.

—Estás muerto, sí—Confirmó con simpleza, después la quietud invadió el espacio hasta que Madara volvió a abrir la boca.

—¿Qué... _quién eres? —_ Indagó el Uchiha

No hubo respuesta alguna. La voz calló y el vacío se tragó el silencio de su breve conversación anterior. «Sigue _, no va a decírmelo. Pregunta otra cosa »_ Se dijo Madara a sí mismo.

—... ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿ _Qué_ es este lugar? —Se atrevió a cuestionar, yendo directo al grano y sin rodeos. Madara jamás había sido un hombre que tuviera demasiado empeño en parecer amable o paciente ante nadie y ni la muerte podría borrar esa característica suya.

—Creí que ya lo sabrías después de decirte que estabas muerto, Madara. Este... es el _limbo—_ Contestó una vez más.

« _...El limbo»_

—¿Y que es lo qué hago aquí? —Escupió, motivado a saber la verdad de una vez por todas. La curiosidad y la desesperación se mezclaban causando otro brote de una extraña ansiedad que no sentía como lo recordaba. Era conciente de que provenía de su mente, pero no se extendía al resto de sus extremidades como alguna vez fué; no sudaba, ni temblaba y su corazón vibrante dentro de su caja torácica parecía haberse esfumado.

—Tienes cosas que hacer... Cosas pendientes —Le explicó con calma, haciendo que Madara se sintiera aún más perdido que antes de oír esa frase. La voz pareció percatarse de ello y continuó con sus discurso para su alivio—: Cosas que te impiden seguir y no te dejan _morir._

—... Pensé que sería diferente—Musitó el hombre de cabellos negros, reflexivo y olvidando que se encontraba en un prado sin forma del banco más puro que sus ojos habían contemplado. Sin darse cuenta, rememoró su _primera muerte_ ; había sido de forma natural debido a la vejez, sus ojos apagados rodeados de ojeras se habían cerrado mientras un montón de hebras blanquecinas se esparcían por su rostro demacrado.

—¿Acaso creíste que habría nubes esponjosas? —Dijo la voz, no parecía una burla como inicialmente creyó Madara, era un pregunta sincera.

—No.

—Algunos humanos creen que las hay—Comentó casualmente, como una especie de dato curioso. La voz hablaba desde el conocimiento y la experiencia, por lo que Madara se sintió bastante desconcertado. Trató de recordar esos días de su infancia donde oía a las personas mayores del clan hablar de mitos populares y antiguas leyendas centenarias de tiempos anteriores a su existencia, pero no veía a nadie mencionar nada parecido.

—Nunca he oído a nadie decir que crea eso. Ni siquiera Hashirama lo pensaba así—Y pensar en Hashirama le hizo volver a caer en cuenta de que estaba muerto.

—No me refería a los humanos de _tú_ mundo, Madara—Replicó el desconocido, como si fuera un hecho obvio y _evidente,_ cuando en realidad, no era así. Al menos, no para el confundido Madara Uchiha.

—¿ _Mí_ mundo? ¿De qué hablas?

La voz guardó silencio nuevamente, antes de Madara cambiará de tema para seguir indagando. El vacío bajo sus pies se volvió una sensación oscuridad que lo hizo saltar, flotando a ciegas en medio de ella, poco a poco sus pupilas captaron una débil luz que comenzó a intensificarse progresivamente hasta lograr un brillo suficiente para poder apreciar los alrededores. Se percató de que se hallaba en el suelo, sus manos recuperaron la sensación y reconoció que se trataba de concreto.

Se puso de pie con dificultad, sus ojos brillaban impactados por el espectáculo de luces amarillas que rodeaban el lugar, encapsuladas en unos recipientes esféricos de transferente cristal mejor conocido como; _alumbrado público,_ pero Madara desconocía esa información. Estaba en el camino de una multitud desinteresada de personas con ropas extrañas que iban y venían sin parar, ensimismados en sus propias vidas sin verse entre sí. Madara agudizó su oído y más allá de el ruido ambiental de la zona, se dió cuenta de que no era capaz de comprender que era lo que estaban diciendo.

—Da, da. Spasibo...—Decía una mujer rubia con el cabello casi platino y ojos claros, pasando al lado de Madara, en una lengua absolutamente desconocida para él. Sosteniendo un celular en si oreja, aparato igualmente, ajeno a él. Esa clase de artefactos compactos que varias de esas personas sostenían en sus manos o cerca de sus rostros no se asimilaba a ninguno que existiera en el mundo ninja.

Parpadeó por segunda vez, se talló los ojos pero el entorno no desapareció. A una considerable distancia, se alzaba imponente una enorme construcción que no se asemejaba a nada que alguna vez Madara hubiera tenido la suerte de presenciar.

Sus orbes ónix se abrieron por el asombro, una bella pieza producto de la arquitectura se hallaba frente a sus ojos. Una especie de gigantesca edificación repleta de muchísimas tonalidades brillantes de rojo, verde y amarillo que se mezclaban en una perfecta unión de color lo adornaba. Resultando un deleite para la vista.

—Ese es el _Kremlin._

—¿... Qué _clase de lugar es esté?_ —Susurró Madara atónito, el frío caló en sus huesos para su sorpresa y el polvo impregnó sus ropas blancas. La gente que concurría el área no podía verlo o tal vez sólo ignoraban deliberadamente su presencia.

—Es Moscú, Rusia.

—¿Qué—Con cada respuesta, Madara se hallaba más y más confuso al respecto. No comprendía en porqué de estar inmerso en algo así, primero un vacío absoluto donde no sentía una conexión con su propio cuerpo y después _; Moscú, Rusia_ , según la voz. Miró hacía arriba y a los lados, siendo inútil pues aquel ente aún no hacia acto de aparición — ¿Dónde... dónde se supone que está?

La voz parecía estar al tanto de sus obvias dudas y tenía una respuesta para sus constantes cuestionamientos. Calmadamente, agregó;

—No en el mundo ninja, claro.

La única certeza que poseía Madara en ese momento era que no sabía absolutamente nada. Y menos, lo que estaba sucediendo.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:** Gracias por leer :).

Especialmente, a Lybra por dejar un bello comentario en el capítulo anterior a pesar del enorme plazo con la última actualización. Espero que esté capítulo no sea pesado de leer, es apenas un introducción a la historia y lo que planeo contar.

Sé que es extraño y parece sin sentido pero todo tiene una propósito :).

« **Viernes 22 de Diciembre del 2017** »


End file.
